real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Taylor
Samuel Jared Taylor, better known as Jared Taylor (born 15th September 1951) is an American white supremacist, editor of the online magazine ''American Renaissance'' and spokesperson for the Council of Conservative Citizens. Biography Samuel Jared Taylor was born on 15th September 1951 in Kobe, Japan. He lived in Japan until he was sixteen, at which point he moved to America, where he graduated from Yale University. In 1983, the first hints of Taylor's Alt-Right views became clear, as he authored the book Shadows of the Rising Sun: A Critical View of the Japanese Miracle, in which he displayed signs of Asiaphobia, as he claimed that Japan was neither an appropriate social or economic model for the USA and accused the Japanese of being too preoccupied with their own uniqueness. In 1990, Taylor published the white supremacist online magazine American Renaissance, and as such was classified as a white supremacist. The Southern Poverty Law Center (SPLC) describes Taylor as "a courtly presenter of ideas that most would describe as crudely white supremacist—a kind of modern-day version of the refined but racist colonialist of old." Mark Potok and Heidi Beirich, writers in the Intelligence Report (a publication of the SPLC), have written that "Jared Taylor is the cultivated, cosmopolitan face of white supremacy. He is the guy who is providing the intellectual heft, in effect, to modern-day Klansmen." They have also stated that "American Renaissance has become increasingly important over the years, bringing a measure of intellectualism and seriousness to the typically thug-dominated world of white supremacy". A 2005 feature in the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette described Taylor as "a racist in the guise of expert". His online magazine, American Renaissance, has been described as a white supremacist publication and a "forum for writers disparaging the abilities of minorities". On December 18, 2017, his account (as well as the account for American Renaissance) was suspended by Twitter, after Twitter adopted new rules prohibiting accounts affiliated with the promotion of violence. In February 2018, Taylor filed a lawsuit against Twitter, claiming that the suspension violated his right to free speech. Taylor's lawsuit was dismissed, and an appeals court upheld the dismissal, agreeing that services can control what is published on their sites. Views * Despite displaying clear traits of Asiaphobia in Shadows of the Rising Sun: A Critical View of the Japanese Miracle, Taylor in fact believes that Asians are the only race superior to white people, as he believes that they have a higher intelligence than Whites. * Relating to the above, Taylor is a fanatical believer in racial intelligence, as he believes that Blacks are less intelligent than Hispanics, Hispanics are less intelligent than Whites and Whites are less intelligent than Asians. * He supports immigration policies that would favour White immigrants. * Despite being an Alt-Right member, he does not support Anti-Semitism, and has called for Jews to join his fight. * He is a supporter of Donald Trump's presidency. * He believes the White Genocide conspiracy theory. Category:List Category:Male Category:Vocal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Dimwits Category:Karma Houdini Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Irony Category:Arrogant Category:Propagandist Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Conspirators Category:Brainwasher Category:Corrupting Influence